FIG. 1 depicts a side view of a conventional, recently introduced magnetic recording head 1 used in recording to and reading from a media (not shown). The conventional magnetic recording head 1 may be a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) head or a longitudinal magnetic recording head. The conventional head 1 includes a conventional read transducer 2 and a conventional write transducer 10. The conventional read transducer 2 includes shields 4 and 8 and read sensor 6. The conventional write transducer 10 includes a conventional first pole (P1) 12, a first coil 14, a conventional main pole 18, conventional write gap 20 near the air-bearing surface (ABS), a conventional second coil 22, and shield 24. The conventional main pole 18 includes a conventional base portion 17 and a conventional beveled portion 19. The conventional main pole 18 is typically fabricated by forming a larger pole structure having a thickness including equal to that of the conventional base portion 17 and the conventional beveled portion 19 taken together. A portion of this structure in proximity to the ABS is removed, thinning the structure near the ABS. As a result, the conventional base portion 17 and the conventional beveled portion 19 are fabricated. Alternatively, the conventional beveled portion 19 may be formed first, then the base portion 17 added later. In such a case, the beveled portion 19 may reside below the main portion 17. The conventional shields 4, 8, and 24 are also typically formed of such magnetic materials.
Although the conventional magnetic recording head 1 functions, use at higher densities may be limited. At higher recording density, the thickness of the main pole 18 near the ABS is desired to be thinner. At the same time, the flux density used in writing is desired to be maintained. The conventional beveled portion 19 may be used to increase the flux near the write gap 20 without increasing the thickness of the base portion 17. However, the main pole 18 may be difficult to fabricate for higher density recording. In particular, the combination of the conventional base portion 17 and the conventional beveled portion 19 may be difficult to adequately fabricate together at low track widths. As a result, the conventional magnetic transducer 1 may exhibit poor writeability at higher recording densities.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording head at higher recording densities.